


Game night

by yourphosiegirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourphosiegirl/pseuds/yourphosiegirl
Summary: Game night with Klaus Mikaelson is never easy.
Kudos: 14





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say... Hope yall enjoy it

* * *

_**Game night** _

Griefing was never a good look on Hope Mikaelson and she managed to change it. Unlike her aunts and uncle, Hope never moved on. She couldn't. Not knowing they'll sacrificed themselves for her.

The tribrid couldn't rest. She wouldn't sleep or eat anything. 

After her parents and uncle death, Hope spent a unhealthy amount of time trying to make things work out better. Meaning she tries to bring them back to the living, but it was beyond her.

She thought she could never make it, turns out she didn't bring them exactly to the living world.

With Freya's help, she managed to bring them to a alternate plane much like a prison world but not quite. She can go in and out at any time she wants. First it wasn't easy, but as she got the ways to do, she goes in and out without trouble.

Her life is as normal as it can be. She proceeds her day as everyone else this is just a minor adjustment. It was never the best way to cope with but it was fine for them, so yeah.

It's been a nice Friday for Hope, her conjuring was fine and the connection in the manner was always strong enough to them all see and feel each other. She always misses her mom cuddles whenever she takes too long to see her.

  
Being a tribrid in this case scenario is amazing. She has a lot of power to spend and it feels good to do it. The more she spends, the more she has. And the bridge to the alternate plane takes a lot.

  
She's smiling a lot, so yeah today's a great day, her hair smells so good that even her was distracted by it earlier. That's Freya's fault for teaching her how to make shampoo and now she couldn't stop.

  
Her parents noticed the nice smell too but only Hayley, who brushed the girls hair, said something.

  
Right now they were all drinking on the living room, it is a game night and today's game is poker. Whenever was a game night, she'd prepared herself for quite drama.

  
Hope wasn't particularly amused by the choice of the game, neither the pairs but all that mattered is that they are here with her.

  
That's what she thought, until her parents started to piss her off.

  
"Can you guys stop arguing?" She says for the third time that night, fuck. Her parents were so annoying when they wanted, it always gets on her nerves.

  
_Why were they even a duo on this? Goddamnit._

"That's your mother fault for not playing poker the right way. " Niklaus said gripping hard on his cards.

"I am sorry Klaus but I haven't spent a thousand years on earth getting skills to play poker." Hayley shouts almost flipping her cards, Elijah jolts as he squint his eyes in hope to see something sighing when he fails. 

"For your information, poker is not as old as you think and it also changed a lot through the years." The hybrid said clearly annoyed. 

"Oh, fuck off." Hayley scolds rolling her eyes. 

"Ok, I'm done. " Hope gets up due to her parents inability to be at the same place without arguing over anything. It's beyond annoying.

"Don't move, we are going to win." Her uncle says michevoulsy. Actually lying because he had nothing on his hand but by the lack of knowledge of the game Hayley has and Niklaus arrogance, they may have a chance with Hope's hand.

"Uncle Elijah, it's kinda hard to play when they are arguing." Sitting back down, the tribrid huffs, she can't concentrate. 

"They are doing that to distract both of us." Her uncle stated putting down his cards, observing Klaus and Hayley arguing again.

"I'm sending you guys back." Hope says raising her hand to do the spell. 

"Nooo, we dont have scotch here when you go." Her mom holds on her hand pleading. 

This was a weird fact for the trio. Whenever Hope wasn't around the scotch, yes, only the scotch would disappear. But Hope knew why. She does to play with them.

"Then play nicely. " She puts it down smiling. "Shall we?"

  
"Yes" They both mumbled nodding making Elijah smirk.

  
"Don't start either." The auburn haired girl warned. 

* * *

**×**

Sometimes she wondered if her father ever was a sane person, but other times she knew the answer's a big no.

After the fourth round and winning three of them, Hope knew that this was coming. She shifts quietly looking at her full house. That wouldn't end well. 

Klaus Mikaelson is a sore loser.

  
"You're both cheating! You bloody liar." Klaus screams flipping the table. 

  
"Dad!" Hope has her eyes wide open. She always acknowledge her father's paranoia but adding his anger issues never stopped suprising her.

" _Niklaus_ , you're better than that, sit down." Crossing his legs, Elijah stuffed his cards on his pocket. 

  
"No, he's not." Hayley points out receiving a unpleasant look from Hope.

  
"Mom, please." She didn't want them to fight it always ended badly.

  
"It's not my fault he's cheating! I bet this goddamn suit has cards all over it. Look at his sleeves." The hybrid accuses squinting his eyes. "Take it off!" Niklaus grabs the original vampire by the neck.

  
" _Excuse me!_ " Elijah raises his eyebrows, now offended.

  
Hayley holds her laugh pouring another glass for herself.

  
"Alright dad, we are done for tonight. Uncle Elijah stay with your clothes on." The girl moves her father always from her uncle clapping her hands to put everything back on its place. 

  
"Let's watch a movie, how about that?" She offers and they all nodded heading to the couch. They knew not to push their luck with her. 

  
"No horror." The brunette woman said making Klaus huffs annoyed. 

  
"And why not?" The hybrid asks and before anyone say anything else the tribrid gets the remote. 

  
"I'm picking it. Shut up."

* * *

**×**

Everyone was a little sad after that movie. In his thousand years of life, Klaus had never seen something so sad. Hayley was not holding back her tears and Hope was sobbing.

The original vampire distract himself as he tugged on his suit sleeves. He's the only one who didn't spill a tear. 

  
"That's the saddest movie I've ever seen. " The hybrid mumbles glaring at everyone in the room.

  
"I refuse to talk about it." Elijah hurries out of the room. He wasn't sure if he could hold the tears any longer. 

  
"I will never chose a movie again. Ever." Still sobbing, Hope hugged her mother seeking comfort. "Can you guys stay with me until I fall asleep?"

  
"Oh baby, of course." Hayley holds her tightly whipping her own tears.

  
"Considering that once you do, the spell will wear off and you'll be gone, yes." Niklaus states getting closer to his daughter. 

  
"Dad, I like you better when you are quiet." Hope says chuckling a little.

  
"Who doesn't?" Her mom says smirking. 

  
"Pray to her to don't fall asleep because once I'm done with Elijah will be next." He says whispering so low that if Hope was human she wouldn't hear it.

  
"Dad, if next time I'm back and mom tells me you killed her or uncle Elijah I'll cut the drinks for a year." Hope threatens. 

  
"You're evil." He grinned.

  
"I learned from the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> See ya


End file.
